Vectis
The Vectis is a high-powered, single-shot, breech-loading sniper rifle. Its single shot behavior provides a bolt-action feel. With significantly less zoom compared to other sniper rifles, it is much better suited for medium-range combat. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High and damage - effective against armor and shields. *High critical chance. *Tied with Vectis Prime for the highest status chance of all sniper rifles. **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . *Second fastest reload speed of all sniper rifles, behind Vectis Prime. *Good ammo economy. *Pinpoint accuracy while aiming; shots will hit exactly on the reticle dot, perfect for headshots. *Good candidate for and/or due to its magazine size of one round. *Low zoom, ideal for mid-range shooting. **Zooming in increases head shot damage by +30% at 3x zoom or +50% at 4.5x zoom (stacks additively with base damage mods like ). *Zoom is not cancelled during reload. *Has a slot. Disadvantages: *Low damage – less effective against health. *Extremely low magazine size of one round; must reload after every shot. *High recoil, which may make it difficult to fire a follow-up shot, especially at higher zoom levels. *Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. Comparisons: Tips *Equipping and/or will give you a bonus damage on every shot, since technically every round is the first of the single-round magazine. *Since you will have to reload after every shot (or every 2 shots if using Wildfire and Magazine Warp), improving the reload speed will be of more use than fire rate. *A magazine size of 2 can be reached by equipping both a max rank and a max rank . *Adding Punch Through mods like and allows the Vectis to deal damage to enemies in a line. **It may be more effective to pick Metal Auger in favor of Shred due to fire rate only slightly reducing the time before automatic reload. *Due to the Vectis' single-shot firing mechanism, can be equipped with little noticeable effect on its long-range accuracy. Heavy Caliber will affect the trajectory of additional bullets created by however. *The Vectis automatically reloads once the weapon finishes its recoil animation. However pressing the reload key immediately after each shot can start the reload early. With practice, this method can shorten the downtime between shots significantly. *The Vectis shines when used in larger, more open maps where the player can position themselves into spots with a good overview. **This makes the Vectis a really good weapon to use in the Plains of Eidolon. *Due to the Vectis having the lowest zoom of any sniper rifle, the use of is recommended for long range combat. Notes *Unlike other sniper rifles, such as the Lanka or the Vulkar, the Vectis can reload while zoomed in, allowing for continuous shots without having to re-sight the target. *The Vectis has to reload after each shot, which resembles the way a bolt-action sniper rifle works in other shooters. *Cannot use . *Vectis requires only 2 shots to activate its Shot Combo Counter, giving it an immediate 1.5x total damage bonus on the first hit if Multishot mods like trigger a 2nd shot that also lands on the target. Trivia *Despite the fact that this came in last place in the Primary Weapon Content Development poll held in the Design Council, it has come out before the Tigris, which had come in second place (the Soma was the primary weapon that came in first place in that poll). *There is some contention in regards to how the Vectis' action works, but it appears to be classifiable as a breach-loading, single-shot rifle. **The weapon apparently fires caseless rounds. *When reloading, the Tenno appears to insert something (likely a new round) into the receiver of the Vectis. The rear portion of the upper assembly appears to automatically rise after firing. The Tenno will smack this assembly down after loading the round. *The series of hoops along the top of the rifle are a sighting system, but how it works is not obvious, suggesting a sensor and neural link is used to provide zoom. *The Vectis is the first true Tenno-made sniper rifle, the others being made by either the Corpus or the Grineer. *Vectis is Latin for "Bar" or "Pole", referring to a locking bar (or bolt), a leveraging bar such as a Crowbar, or possibly referring to a carrying pole. *When was first introduced, equipping it on the Vectis would reduce the magazine size to zero, causing the Vectis to draw directly from its ammo reserves and allowing it to fire very quickly. This was fixed in ; now the Vectis is the only sniper rifle unaffected by the mod's penalty. Media 2013-11-01_00001.jpg|Warframe Vectis Warframe 2013-11-01 23-56-11-95.png vectisdarthmufin.png 2013-11-17_00006.jpg|The insanely high crit damage capabilities of the Vectis, achieved with a pure crit build and a Banshee with Blind Rage + Focus. Go to full size view (345,500 damage on a single hit) Vectis Forest Camo Default.png|Vectis Forest Camo Default Vectis Colour Customization - Copy.png|Vectis Colour Customization Vectis_scope.jpg|View through Vectis scope Warframe Vectis Sniper Rifle Gameplay Warframe Vectis A Gay Guy Reviews Vectis, The Skull Crusher Warframe Vectis Speed Test (Mod Comparison) Warframe Vectis Buff Pro Builds 3 Forma Update 14.2.0 Patch History *Mastery Rank decreased from 3 to 2 *'Conclave': Reduced the headshot damage of the Vulkar series, Snipetron series and Vectis series in Conclave. *First level zoom +10% Damage replaced with +30% Head Shot Damage *Second level zoom 15% Damage replaced with +50% Head Shot Damage *Introduced }} See Also *Vectis Prime, the Prime counterpart of this gun de:Vectis fr:Vectis Category:Sniper Rifle Category:Tenno Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 10 Category:Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Single-Shot